


Orange and Green Is A Shitty Color Combo

by firing_maine_cannon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, basically just getting down what I picture their relationship being, dude idk I'm not a sjw, he doesn't usually choke him I swear, i really feel uncomfortable with Lolix and it's just :/, not bashing anyone who ships it rlly??, then again Felix is basically manipulating him mentally uh, they might be ooc?? uh whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firing_maine_cannon/pseuds/firing_maine_cannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Locus don't look like they get along at first glance. In reality? They still don't.</p><p>(jotting down headcanons and shit waiting for new things to happen. went on a hiatus I guess. no hating on Lolix here yo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange and Green Is A Shitty Color Combo

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is using my headcanon Locus, meaning he's very young. like. mid twenties maybe. but he is Very Angry   
> and Felix is a trash can here I dislike him

Locus was honestly surprised when a knife flew past his ear the second he opened the door, thankfully thudding into the wall behind him. He shot a glare at the man inside the room, currently laughing hysterically. If Locus didn't know better, he'd have thought it was an earth hyena.  
"Thought you were another guest!" Felix sighed, scrabbling at a tear of laughter that'd made its way down his face. Locus quirked a brow before looking down the hall at a person frozen and staring at the knife. Said person eventually yelled and stumbled off.  
"Kalina will see you at another time, he seems intimidated. I'd advise," he stormed inside and nearly bumped noses with Felix, "NOT almost killing our men. Every supply we have is precious including soldiers. We don't know when we'll find another prison ship to loot." Felix slipped a smooth finger over the man's lips before he could continue. Locus recoiled in disgust, a soft hiss escaping the large gash on his right cheek. It only made him more annoyed, remembering who exactly gave him that injury.  
"Don't get huffy about it sweetie, you know you love me." Felix gave a twisted grin as the other frustratedly moved to bite at his finger, drawing it away with a throaty chuckle. He stalked away, swishing his hips before plopping on his bed. Locus noted it was scattered and looked as though it's been slashed countless times before his eyes drew to his partner again. Felix smiled slyly, patting his lap excitedly.  
"Well come on, what is it that was so important you had to burst into my room?"  
"I'm not sitting on your lap Felix."  
"Indulge me honey."  
Locus' eyes hardened, studying Felix as he waited near perfectly still despite a few more pats and wiggling, before letting out a growl and finally settling on the small man's lap.  
'And he claims I'm the one with mental instability,' Locus mused as Felix forced him to turn so he was near straddling him.  
"So? What's the news?" Felix prompted, idly pulling at torn strips of his sheets and further ripping them. Locus' eye twitched at the loud noise it made.  
"We need to discuss what to do next." Locus was starting to reach a new level of pissed off as Felix blatantly pretended to think it over.  
"Maybe later, that's boring as hell. Let's talk about our feelings or some other trash like th-" he was cut off by Locus ferociously grabbing his throat, the younger mercenary trembling with fury.  
"If we are talking emotions, let this be clear: I hate you. You're a madman and proud of it, you take what you want with nothing in return, and you don't give a shit about what other people need. You're disgusting." Locus hissed before finally releasing the man. It was amusing to see the usually powerful man floundering for air. When Felix recovered though, the enjoyment was lost on his grin.

"That was kinda hot."

And Locus left.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably garbage I just felt bad for not writing anything in forever


End file.
